


see you

by BupiChwan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No romance at all, Not really angst tho, OOC, Other, Reader Insert, i have absolutely no idea what to tag, no actual romance, slight angst, young inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BupiChwan/pseuds/BupiChwan
Summary: "hawke was the one who lingered, who watched their back retreating from him, wondering how someone so tiny could bear such a burden. he could sit down with them, tell them stories, do his damnest to make this easier for them."





	see you

**Author's Note:**

> This is - once again, like most of my stories - pure self indulgence. I've recently finished Inquisition, and had the "default Male Hawke" in my group, bc I haven't played any other Dragon Age games beside the Awakening DLC (unfortunately). I've come to the conclusion that I adore him, lmao. Anyway, while the Inquisitor/reader's gender is up to, well, the reader, I originally wrote them with the idea of a young Dalish character. Maybe one day I'll write a fic with a Human/Qunari/Dwarf character.
> 
> Story hasn't been proofread. English isn't my first language. Please pardon any grammatical errors, or feel free to point them out to me.

"Ser Hawke! You're alright!" At the mention of his name, Hawke, rather tiredly, raised his head.

The Inquisitor smiled at him, a bit brighter than usual, and waved, quite childishly. Hawke found he didn't mind, however, and gave them a small grin of his own as he neared them. "Of course I am," he said. "Do you have that little faith in my abilities?"

"No, no, of course not!" They quickly assured him, and Hawke chuckled, noting the way the tips of their ears turned pink. "You've been gone a while. I... Worried that something might've happened. You're invaluable to us, Ser Hawke."

Their words were earnest, just like everything else about them. When they fought to have the Mages fight with the Inquisition, Hawke knew it was only because they didn't give up, and refused to give the Mages over to the Templars. When they spoke of their beliefs and ideas, they did so with respect towards anything opposing that. Their opinions were honest, but they always left room for something else, always keeping an open mind. Despite their age, they showed wisdom they weren't supposed to have. Not yet, anyway. Or, rather, it was the kind of wisdom Hawke most definitely did *not* possess when he was their age.

Maker, they were fucking young. And they were *smiling* at him, like he was something worth smiling at. 

"Thank you, Inquisitor," he said, carefully, because if he didn't watch his words or actions, he might give them hope where there could never be any. Not when their eyes were still so bright and hopeful, shining with an innocence he'd long since lost. "I'm glad to aid your cause."

Their lips quirked in a small, gentle smile as they looked up at him. "We're lucky to have you." And then they stepped to the side, and gave a slight bow. "I don't mean to keep you, Ser, I know you're tired from your journey. Please rest well. I hope to see you at dinner." They bowed again, and Hawke didn't miss the way they lingered, for just a moment longer, *like they wanted to stay*, before finally turning on their heel and walking away.

Hawke was the one who lingered, who watched their back retreating from him, wondering how someone so tiny could bear such a burden. He could sit down with them, tell them stories, do his damnest to make this easier for them.

For the moment, however, he was tired, and needed to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow or message me on tumblr. My handle is @bupichwan


End file.
